yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 111
"Pendulum Heart" is the one-hundredth and eleventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It will first air in Japan on June 26, 2016. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Aster Phoenix Aster has 3600 LP remaining and one card in his hand and controls "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy" in Attack Position equipped with "Delay Armor" and the Continuous Trap Card "Demise Urban". Yuya has 600 LP remaining and two cards in his hand, and controls a Set card. He also has "Performapal Trump Witch" and "Timegazer Magician" in his Pendulum Zones. Turn 5: Aster "Dystopiaguy" just attacked Yuya directly. Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. Turn 6: Yuya Yuya Pendulum Summons "Performapal Dag Daggerman" (2000/???) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Yuya Tributes them to Tribute Summon "Performapal Laughmaker" (2500/???). "Laughmaker" attacks "Dystopiaguy". As Yuya declared an attack, Aster activates the effect of "Demise Urban", increasing the ATK of a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls by 100 (Dystopiaguy: 2900 → 3000). As a monster on the field gained ATK, the effect of "Laughmaker" activates, increasing its ATK by 1000 for each monster until the end of this turn's Battle Phase (Laughmaker: 2500 → 3500). As the ATK or DEF of "Dystopiaguy" changed, its effect activates, letting Aster destroy a card on the field. Aster selects "Laughmaker". As a "Performapal" monster Yuya controls would be destroyed by a card effect, Yuya activates his face-down "Counterattack Entermate", which negates the effect of "Dystopiaguy" and destroys a monster Aster controls. Yuya selects "Dystopiaguy". Aster activates the effect of "Delay Armor", sending it to the Graveyard to prevent "Dystopiaguy" from being destroyed by battle or card effects this turn. The attack continues (Aster: 3600 → 3100 LP). Turn 7: Aster "Dystopiaguy" attacks and destroys "Laughmaker" (Yuya: 600 → 100 LP). Aster Sets a card. Turn 8: Yuya Yuya draws "Smile World". Yuya activates "Scale Up" to increase the Pendulum Scale of a card in his Pendulum Zone by 2 until the End Phase. He selects "Timegazer" ("Timegazer": 8 → 10). Yuya Pendulum Summons "Daggerman" (2000/???), "Odd-Eyes", (2500/2000) and "Laughmaker" (2500/???) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He activates "Performance Exchange", which lets him target a "Performapal" monster he controls and give control of all monsters he controls to his opponent that have a lower Level than the targeted monster. He targets "Laughmaker", so he gives control of "Odd-Eyes" and "Daggerman" to Aster. Yuya activates "Smile World", increasing the ATK of all face-up monsters on the field by 100 for each face-up monster on either player's field (Daggerman: 2000 → 2400, Dystopiaguy: 3000 → 3400, Odd-Eyes: 2500 → 2900, Laughmaker: 2500 → 2900). As a monster on the field gained ATK, the effect of "Laughmaker" activates, increasing its ATK for 1000 by each monster until the end of this turn's Battle Phase (Laughmaker: 2900 → 6900). As the ATK or DEF of "Dystopiaguy" changed, its effect activates, letting Aster destroy a card on the field. Yuya finds an Action Card and tries to catch it, but Aster activates the effect of "Wire Mesh - Chain Deathmatch" to send a card from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy it. Aster sends "D - Pressure" and the destruction makes Yuya fall, which allows Aster catch the flying Action Card instead. "Laughmaker" is destroyed, with its last effect letting Yuya Special Summon a monster in his Graveyard. Yuya Special Summons "Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (3000/2000) in Attack Position. As "Brave-Eyes" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, reducing the ATK of all other monsters on the field to 0 until the End Phase (Daggerman: 2400 → 0, Dystopiaguy: 3400 → 0, Odd-Eyes: 2900 → 0), while "Brave-Eyes" gains 100 ATK for each monster affected by its effect (Brave-Eyes: 3000 → 3300). "Brave-Eyes" attacks "Dystopiaguy", which Aster activating the effect of "Demise Urban" to increase the ATK of a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls by 100 (Dystopiaguy: 0 → 100). Aster activates his face-down "D - Soul", which lets him banish a "Destiny HERO" monster from his Graveyard to increase the ATK of a "Destiny HERO" monster he controls by the banished monster's ATK. He banishes "Destiny HERO - Drillguy" and targets "Dystopiaguy" ("Dystopiaguy": 100 → 1700). Aster activates the Action Card "Bi-Attack", doubling the ATK of "Dystopiaguy" (Dystopiaguy: 1700 → 3400). Yuya finds another Action Card, "Miracle Fire", copying the effect of "Bi-Attack" and doubling the ATK of "Brave-Eyes" (Brave-Eyes: 3300 → 6600). "Dystopiaguy" is destroyed (Aster: 3100 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.